


Surprise Surprise

by Awfullybigadventure



Series: Congruence [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Discipline, Dom/sub, Eyeliner, Frottage, Lingerie, M/M, Masochism, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgies, Paddling, Pinching, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Punishment, Rimming, Scratching, Stripping, Sub Draco Malfoy, Sub Harry Potter, Sub pair, a little bit, also, light gagging, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awfullybigadventure/pseuds/Awfullybigadventure
Summary: Draco's Dom had a surprise for him, but would Draco be able to handle it?This can be read alone or as part of the series.Enjoy!





	Surprise Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer than I expected, rookie mistake I guess. Also, my life is in actual Shambles right now. 
> 
> Any who, here ya go!
> 
> As always, all comments are loved and appreciated!

Nate was keeping something from Draco, which… was new.

 

They didn’t really _do_ secrets.

 

They’d met in France three years ago, both with English heritage and plans to move back to London in a few years.

 

Both with a tendency to get off on leather, power-play and intense whipping sessions.

 

They’d met in one of the clubs in France, shared a fantastic scene together that involved some heavy paddling and a few denied orgasms and was entirely played out in front of a full room. They hadn’t parted since. They were almost perfectly matched: Nate was rough and hard and intense and scratched all Draco’s itches (literally or metaphorically), butoutside of the scene he was also one of the kindest people Draco’d ever known.

 

And he was strict about secrets, and knowing his sub as well as possible. Draco doesn’t communicate well, so Nate would set tasks for him in the early days. He’d ask him to write about a subject (his parents, the war, Hogwarts, so on), put down everything he could, and Nate would study the passages afterward.

 

Draco usually tried to leave something out, like certain actions during the war that he regretted, or how he didn’t trust his father anymore. His crush on Potter. At first it was only because sharing really wasn’t his strong suit. Then it was because of the punishment that followed after his secret keeping, and the increasingly creative ways Nate would come up with to get the information out of him.

 

So now Nate knew everything. Which made it especially weird when he started keeping something from Draco, usually he practiced what he preached.

 

It began that night they tried out that new club _Sweat_ , one of the first times they’d gone out since moving back to London. Nate had told Draco he was speaking with someone he’d met that night about a group scene (he _had_ spent half of every evening with his head in the floo), which wasn’t uncommon in and of itself. Draco enjoyed getting blindly passed around, and Nate enjoyed watching him get blindly passed around. And there was always a bit of planning and excessive communication that went into setting group scenes up (laying down the groundwork and negotiating the rules), and Draco wasn’t always privy to the details. He trusted Nate to reside within the boundaries of their contract.

 

Still, Draco had been in a power relationship with this man for two and a half years and knew when he wasn’t saying everything. He was a Slytherin after all, he knew how to read people. When Draco had pressed for more information, he never got any. The other day he’d pressed a little too hard, and gotten a flogging instead of answers.

 

He tried to remember who’d been at the club, who Nate had spoken with or who was nearby during their play, but it was all a blur. The faces dissolved into one another, overtaken by the memory of being hard for 2 hours straight, fingered and showcased in the middle of the club.

 

The only other odd behaviour Nate was showing was his near-constant questioning about Harry Potter. Though, if Draco was being honest, even that wasn’t _that_ weird. Ever since Nate had found out about Draco’s long-standing crush on the Saviour (beginning around fourth year and covered up with immature arguments and drama sprouting from the war) as well as all Draco’s guilt-ridden and embarrassing associations, he’d committed to almost constantly torturing Draco with it during play.

 

‘ _What would Potter say if he could see you now?’_

 

_‘Who gives a fuck if your father never approved.’_

 

_‘And all those years all you wanted was for him to fuck you into a wall.’_

 

Each comment made Draco come harder and faster than the last.

 

And, well, ok, they’d taken some time to actually _work through_ Draco’s issues concerning the whole affair. But once the reminder of Potter and the war stopped sending him in a spiral, Nate never _stopped_ reminding him. And any reservations or doubts he’d had about Potter had disappeared months ago with Nate’s steady understanding and acceptance.

 

So Nate’s heightened focus on Potter wasn’t the weird part, his questions were. Especially the hypothetical ones. He’d asked Draco just the other day what his ideal scene with Potter would look like. Draco had already been tied up and kneeling at that point, so he answered without preamble, but he’d wondered afterward what exactly the point had been. And on it went, Draco felt like he was being prepared for a test.

 

Five days into the whole weirdness of it, Draco was being led through the floo after dinner at Nate’s on a Saturday, and he figured everything was about to come out into the open.

 

The situation wasn't exactly unfamiliar to Draco, they’d attended orgies and made house calls before. For today’s event, whatever it was, Nate had forgone Draco’s usual affinity for leather and dressed him in his tightest black pants and his usual collar. He’d also taken some time to line Draco’s eyes in dark pencil.

 

Nothing about the room or the man in it stood out to Draco as odd when they stepped through the fireplace, Draco behind Nate. And neither did anything give away what they’d obviously been planning.

 

There was a sofa and two dark-brown leather chairs angled towards each other on either side of the fireplace. Nate led Draco over to one after he and the other man (Dom?) finished greeting each other. Nate took a seat and Draco kneeled. His wrists were already tied behind his back, albeit a touch looser then was the norm with them, so Draco could move around and his wrists weren’t in danger of chaffing. But having them in place kept him in the submissive mindset.

 

The other man also took a seat in the opposite chair and nodded to Draco in acquiesce while looking at Nate. Nate nodded his go ahead and the other man addressed Draco directly.

 

“My name is Josh. I met your Dom at _Sweat_ last week after my sub recognized you, don’t worry” he noticed Draco’s alarm “he wants to protect your identity as much as he wants you to protect his… He also wanted to play. With you. Specifically. He was a schoolmate of yours at Hogwarts, and to be honest, has wanted this for a long time.”

 

Josh paused in his introduction, apparently waiting to see if Draco would say anything, ask who this other man was who wanted Draco ( _specifically_ ). But Draco knew he didn’t have permission to speak yet, besides, his inquiry must be as obvious as the panic he’s stamping down.

 

Nate nudged his thigh with is foot. “Want to warrant a guess?”

 

Draco tried to think, honest he did, but he knew a lot of people in Hogwarts and couldn’t remember almost any of them. Let alone who’s most likely to show up in a BDSM club, and lust after him for fie years. Besides, he’s been out of country since the war, the war he fought on the wrong side of, the whole thing was completely unwarranted.

 

He did wonder for a second though, all of Nate’s questions… But of course, _that_ was impossible.

 

He shook his head.

 

Josh was examining his nails in the obnoxious, pompous way Dom’s had sometimes (the same way Draco used to act) and nonchalantly said “His name’s Harry Potter.”

 

And the whole room caved in.

 

Not _literally_ , but it felt like it. Draco’s stomach dropped out through the floor, his heart and lungs stopped all at once, and all the blood drained from his face. His vision tunnelled and darkened and his mind went completely blank.

 

The oncoming anxiety attack was stopped swiftly and smoothly by Nate’s hand on his shoulder. Draco had just enough mind to take a breath and keep from panicking while he listened to what Josh said next.

 

“So we wanted to ask you if you wanted the same thing. If you would be interested in playing with him.”

 

Draco look to Nate, who nodded expectantly. It took five whole minutes for Draco to process this and find an answer, but the Dom’s waited patiently. The question grounded him, gave him a task at the direction of his Dom, and gave him a choice.

 

He could leave, right now, and never look back.

 

He thought about years of animosity and mirrored roles in a war. He thought about bad decisions and mistakes that weren’t actually choices that still haunted him some nights. He thought of burning green eyes and all those things Nate whispered in his ear when he’s getting fucked within an inch of his life.

 

He wonders if Potter knows, and if it’s true and how long?

 

But Josh said he _did_ know about Draco, but only for less than a week, and that it was Draco sitting here deciding about him. And Josh had said that Harry _had_ wanted it for a while (which, frankly Draco didn’t _actually_ believe).

 

And he realized they’d planned it all out, Nate didn’t didn’t give Draco a warning because he knew Draco would say yes, didn’t want to give him time to process or prepare, so he’d be overwhelmed and swept away by the situation. He didn’t want Draco to wrap himself up in worry or panic or try to subtly control the situation out of desperation to reign in his reaction to Potter. He knew there was a chance Draco might act out or— very unlikely, try win his opinion.

 

But Draco can’t do any of that.

 

He didn’t know if it was really Harry Potter waiting for his answer. He didn’t know if he’d truly been lusting after Draco for apparently years. He didn’t know if the other man wanted this at all.

 

Here’s what he _did_ know: He knew how to trust the Doms, he could do that. After so many years, it was second nature to him. He knew that if Harry Potter _was_ in this house and didn’t want whatever they were planning, they’d all get cursed out by sentient magic anyway. He knew that mutual assured destruction had been established: if one of them went to the press, so would the other.

 

And he knew, whatever Harry did or didn’t want, Draco _did._ Had. For almost all his life, it felt like, he’d _wanted_ this.

So either he took the risk and jumped, or he walked away.

 

Except it wasn’t any risk at all.

 

So he nodded, and trusted Nate to get him through this safely, and Josh not to be some asshole pretending to be… this, and allowed himself to get swept up into the chaos and intensity of the night.

 

And get swept up he did.

 

“Come on out Harry. He’s said yes.” _(As if he was ever going to say no.)_

 

Not even in Draco’s wildest, most indulgent fantasies, did he ever imagine what happened next. And there had been some exceptional ones.

 

Harry Potter walked into the room not five seconds later (he must have been waiting just around the corner, close enough to hear everything that was being said). His hands clasped behind his back, head bowed down, more submissive than Draco had ever seen him. He barely resembled the wild and willful boy from school.

 

And he’d dressed _up_ (for Draco _,_ it seemed).

 

Harry Potter walked into the room like a fucking sex dream in shear black stockings that reached his upper things and ended in several inches of lace studded in small, dark green pearls and jewels. They must have been stretchy or lined with rubber, or attached with a stocking spell because they clung to his legs without anything else holding them up. ( _Yes, Draco knew about rubber._ )

 

His knickers ( _knickers!)_ matched the stockings lace and green trimmings and did nothing to hide his erection. His shirt was black and cropped and shear as well and showed off his road shoulders, muscled torso and arms. He wasn’t wearing his glasses and his hair was artfully messed up like someone had been pulling at it.

 

He looked like sex.

 

Their Doms either planned it out to the last detail or had a shared appreciation for hot subs in black eyeliner because the coal around Harry’s eyes matched his own.

 

In a flash, almost all Draco’s panic was replaced with arousal.

 

Draco’s mouth watered as he took the other boy in. He could feel his own cock straining against his pants. It wasn’t until Nate pulled on his hair that he noticed he’d been quietly whining, the first sound he’s made since they’d arrived.

 

“Lovely baby. Now give us a spin, let Draco see all the sides. We worked so hard prettying you up for him, best give him a chance to appreciate.”  
  
It was part of his and Nates dynamic that Draco rarely got rewarded. He liked it that way, asked for it back when they were still getting to know each other. He didn’t want to be given things easy, he didn’t want to be spoiled (he got enough of that when he was younger, it didn’t do him any favours). He wanted to work to a standard and be held accountable. He wanted to be hurt in all the ways he loved. He wanted to be cherished in the way that shows through discipline, rather than allowance.

 

But this? This felt like a reward. And he had no _idea_ how he’d earned it. He wasn’t exactly what you’d call a ‘good sub’.

 

When Harry turned, Draco could see the dimples in his back beneath the hem of his shirt. His knickers ( _KNICKERS!_ ) were the cheeky kind, over half of his arse cheeks were bare and available for Draco’s perusal. His thighs flexed visibly beneath the stockings and his feet were pointed and crossed daintily as he spun. The way his shoulders rose and his chin was ducked made him look sheepish and shy, a complete reversal of what Draco remembered about his childhood rival.

 

Draco was panting. He might as well be _drooling. ‘How undignified.’_

 

His cock twitched.

 

Josh gestured Harry over to him without Harry looking up or acknowledging Draco once. As he got settled Nate slipped off his seat to crouch beside Draco, hand still on his shoulder.

 

“Are you alright?” He spoke quietly enough that Draco knew the other’s couldn’t hear, the care and kindness in his voice was rare in a scene. Draco opened his mouth but remembered he hadn’t been given permission to speak. “You can speak babe, the scene hasn’t started yet.”

 

Draco’s head was spinning, he had a thousand things he wanted to say, to ask, but what came out was: “What did I do to _earn_ this?” Merlin, his voice was already wrecked and nobody had even touched him yet.

 

Circe, _yet._

 

Nate chuckled, “Sometimes we just get lucky.” And that’s something, that Draco _didn’t_ earn this. Not really.

 

With that out of the way, all his focus moved to the boy in Josh’s lap. The only questions he had left concerned him, but he didn’t know if he could ask.

 

“Does he really want it?” Draco could hear the wonder in his own voice.

 

“Before we get to that, I need an answer. How are you feeling? Alright to continue?”

 

Draco took stock. He was more than overwhelmed, but that was normal. He was still a little worried, but only about Harry and how he might react to Draco. Nate says they’ll get to that.

 

And he was hard as a rock.

 

“Yeah. I’m alright. Green.”

 

“Remember to safeword if you need to.” Draco nodded. Nate sat back in his chair looking pleased, “I think Harry needs to tell us bit about what he thinks of all this.”  
  
Draco’s eyes were trained on the other man, legs pressed together as he sat diagonally on Josh’s lap to face Draco almost directly. Harry was looking directly into Josh’s eyes, and Draco could recognize nervousness in his straight back and scrunched eyebrows, surprised and relieved he could still read him.

 

Harry still hadn’t looked at him.

 

“Why don’t you tell our guests what you told me last Tuesday?” Josh asked.

 

Harry took a breath, the tension in his shoulders ratcheting up again, but he answered obediently.

 

“I told you about our past. How we used to hate each other all the time—”

 

“And do you still?”

 

“No. Can’t.” Harry shook his head like it was fogging up, Draco could relate. “Don’t really know him enough to anymore.”  
  
“And what else? How do you feel about him now?”

 

Finally, _finally,_ Harry turned his head from Josh and looked right into Draco’s eyes. “Want him.” And _there_ was the boy Draco knew. Not submissive and passive and dainty, but fiery and filled with passion and determination. He looked at Draco like he was daring him to deny it. And Draco felt the same energy rise in himself in return, the same willful desire to be contrary for the sake of it. The same old need to _keep him looking,_ keep Harry paying attention to _him._ To get under his skin and prove he was the only one who could effect him so much. To be absolutely singular in his ability to get a rise out of Harry fucking Potter.

 

But it was different now. Now Draco could recognize and direct that feeling. Could answer Harry’s desire (not for conflict any longer, but something else entirely) with his own.

 

“How long have you wanted him?”

 

Harry blinked, and the static moving between them was interrupted for a moment. “Years.”

 

“ _How_ do you want him?”

 

This gave Harry pause, he gasped a little, like the question was too much in and of itself. His eyes raked over Draco, taking in every inch of him, kneeling on the floor, Draco could feel I like fire. “I—” He shook his head.

 

“Ok. Ok. It’s alright.” Draco watched as Josh smoothed his palms down Harry’s arms and spoke to him softly, let him lean back and comfort him. Draco didn’t crave that brand of attention as a sub, but he was pleased to see someone treat Harry like he was precious. Nobody ever did when they were younger, everyone just through him to the fire.

 

“Why don’t you _show_ him.” Draco almost couldn’t catch that, but when he did his breath caught. Josh’s hand was on Harry’s thigh now, rubbing over the lace.

 

Harry’s shyness was back, he looked down and hunched his shoulders as he opened his thighs to Josh’s prodding. The Dom’s hand slid upwards until his thumb and forefinger framed Harry’s tenting erection, like he was showcasing it. Draco moaned (not against the rules, he was awful at keeping them stifled, Nate couldn’t keep up with all the punishments) and Harry blushed in response, tucking his head into Josh’s neck.

 

Harry’s arms weren’t tied, and his hands were clutching at the arm rests, but Draco saw them twitch, as if he wanted to cover himself. He also saw him shiver when Josh rubbed his thumb over the skin above Harry’s knickers in small circles and whisper something in his ear.

 

Then he gave Harry a small push and a “go on” and Harry stumbled to his feet.

 

Then he started walking towards Draco, and the panic was back. _‘No, no no. He’d been wrong. He wasn’t ok. He couldn’t handle it.’_ And then Harry Potter was in his lap. Draco was sure he’d have laughed at his own face, eyes wide, mouth hanging open. There was no way this was real. No way this was actually happen. No way he was _actually_ _this lucky_.

 

Surely this was a dream.

 

But Harry was looking into his eyes again. And this time he was only inches away. And Draco could count seven different shades of green, could taste his breath and smell whatever product was in his hair.

 

Could feel his thighs spread over Draco’s own. He ached so much to touch them he pulled at the ties around his wrists without meaning to.

 

He could read the question in the Harry’s eyes as he leaned in a little further, muscles shifting against Draco’s legs, arms wrapping around his neck.

 

It was entirely too much.

 

Draco nodded.

 

And then there were lips on his. Soft and sweet and plump and breathless only for a moment before Harry open his mouth with his own and slipped his tongue in deep. Draco let himself be taken for a second, savoured Harry’s wanting, plunging mouth, before giving back as much as he could. This wasn’t a Dom he was kissing, he didn’t have to submit, he didn’t want to. This was _Potter._ So Draco pulled out all the stops.

 

He sucked on his tongue, tugged at his lips, nibbled and nipped and scratched with his teeth until he could feel Harry’s lips swell with it. And every time Draco pushed, Harry pushed back harder. Every second control flipped from one to the other as they fought each other with their mouths. And then with their bodies as Harry tightened his hold and shifted his hips so they were grinding against one another (as much as Draco could without any leverage). Their chests pressed together as they panted and Harry’s thighs clutching at Draco’s enough to hurt.

 

They could have been at it for hours, completely lost in one another, forgetting entirely about their Doms watching, when Harry’s hands began wrapping themselves in Draco hair. One traveling down his neck and chest. Inching it’s way down Draco’s stomach to the hem of his pants. Draco moaned in encouragement.

 

“Harry.”

 

It was as stern as Draco had heard Josh’s voice yet, which itself made arousal tighten in his chest. (Though Nate never called him by his name during a scene, only ‘boy’.) Immediately Harry let go of Draco and clasped his hands behind his own back. He leaned back and put an inch of space between their bodies. It was suddenly obvious how loud their kissing and moaning had been in the now quiet room with only their obnoxious panting to be heard.

 

Draco felt himself sway towards Harry in his wanting to suck at his throat now that his mouth was free, but he remembered his place and leaned back as well. Instead he stared at Harry staring at him and let the same tension from earlier continue to build between them. It was like magic zipping through the air and setting it alight. Their wanting and lust was building upon each other and driving them both into a caged frenzy.

 

Their crotches were still pressed together and Draco let himself thrust up, once, the movement small enough that the Dom’s might not catch it (but what was the fun in that?). Harry’s eyes widened and he mouthed a scandalized ‘ _bad’_ at Draco, causing a devious smirk to spread over Draco’s own face.

 

Fire suddenly lanced up his back as Nate scratched him, _hard,_ from tail bone to the nape of his neck. Draco jumped, head dropping back in a loud and shameless moan as a shiver worked its way through him violently. _Merlin,_ that was good, his blood was _burning_ with it.

 

He was getting dizzy, but in the moments it took him to catch his breath and re-arrange his bearings, something else must have occurred in the room. Nate was undoing his binds and Harry was standing, pulling Draco up to his feet and out of the room.

 

Draco looked back at Nate worried he was disobeying, but Nate only nodded and let him go.

 

Harry pulled him through the corridor, up the stairs and through the first door on the left, quick and excited. Once the door was closed he said “They’ll give us a few minutes before they join us. I asked for that. So that before we really got into the scene we could have a chance to talk. Get on the same page.”

 

Draco sat on the bed where Harry directed him, a little out of his element now that Nate was no longer with him, but happy for the chance to speak with Harry none-the-less. He asked what had been nagging at him since Harry stepped out in lingerie and thigh-high stockings. “Is it all true? You really want this?”

 

Harry smirked from spot beside him, picked up Draco’s hand and placed it on his own crotch, squeezing their hands together over his stiff cock. ( _Hot. Throbbing._ ) “I want it.” _How forward._

 

“Potter—”

 

“Harry.” He was looking at Draco like he wouldn’t be argued with.

 

“Harry…” The name foreign and familiar all at once. He searched his face, hand squeezing absent-mindedly. “How long have you been in the scene?”

“Three years. You?”

 

“Almost as much. And the war?”

 

“Fuck the war. And fuck childhood rivalries too. Do you want this as much as I do?”

 

“No.” Draco watched Harry’s face go slack in disappointment. “I want it more.”

 

Harry pushed Draco back onto the bed sideways and snogged him again, grinding down into Draco’s palm. He pulled away again after only a moment, “are you going to fuck me over afterwards?”

 

“No. Are you going to tell anyone?”

 

“No. Are you still the same pompous dick who broke my nose and made fun of me for being an orphan?”

 

Draco snorted, “no.”

 

“Well then, we’re good.”

 

“Are… Are we going to do this again? After tonight?”

 

Harry took in Draco’s expression. “Yeah.” He nodded, his voice quiet and excited and breathy.

 

Then Harry straddled him and went back to sticking his tongue down his throat. But Draco wasn’t going to be the one under him for this. He rolled them over and began sucking at Harry’s neck, wondering if they were going to be punished for this. He hooked Harry’s legs around his hips and frotted against him. Took his time feeling up the stockings and knickers, squeezing his arse and tucking his hands up under Harry’s cropped shirt and pulling at his nipple while Harry groaned.

 

“So pretty. Did you really dress up for me?”

 

“Yeah. Couldn’t have you saying no.”

 

Draco thrusted harder. He didn’t hear the door opening again, but he felt the bed dip at both corners near the headboard. Before he could untangle himself, he felt someone pull him roughly back into Nate’s chest. His own nipples were given a rough twist, more painful than what he’d done to Harry, causing him to moan and arch his back. _“If you can’t control yourself, I’ll pull out the cuffs and the clamps.”_ The whisper was quiet and harsh in his ears, but the thought of being tied up, chest throbbing under the nipple clamps made him shiver. Nates large hand settled over Draco’s aching prick, not offering any pressure or friction, but owning him just by being there.

 

“Harry’s going to put on a little show for us, aren’t you Harry?” That was Josh.

 

Harry seemed dazed but took the hint all the same. He positioned himself on the (very large) bed, right in the centre on his knees. Having all three pairs of eyes on him made Harry shy again, but at Josh’s nod, he began moving his hips in slow sensuous figure eights.

 

A lot has changed since Hogwarts, Draco remembers Harry as having two awkward and stiff left feet at the yule ball. He crossed his arms to pull the shirt over his head, slow and bashful and blushing. They planned this too _._ Draco had to dig his nails into his own palms to keep from grabbing his cock through his pants or rubbing up against Nates palm. Next, Harry slipped his thumbs under them hem of his knickers (Draco seriously couldn’t get over Harry Potter in knickers) and slinkily pushed them down his thighs.

 

And there, in all its ruddy, stubby glory, was Harry Potter’s cock. It was dark with blood and slightly shorter than average and thick enough to fill Draco’s mouth. It was nestled in coarse hair and Draco could see his balls hanging tight between his legs.

 

Draco was biting his lip in anticipation, hunger surely written all over his face.

 

“Why don’t you go help him out with that?” Nat said, and nudged Draco a little in the back.

 

With excitement thrumming through his heart, Draco jumped across the bed to push Harry sideways onto his back. From there he could press his hands to Harry’s chest, slide them indulgently down his torso and grip his hips, feasting on the visual or Harry Potter’s prick, there for the taking. Then he glided his fingers down his thighs and caught the knickers around his knees. He slipped them off Harry’s feet and, while staring directly into Harry’s eyes, raised them to his face a took a whiff, moaning at the smell of B.O. and pre-come. 

 

“Put those in his mouth, I have a job for you.” Draco was surprised at Josh giving him a direct order (that’s Nate’s job) and the order itself. Draco was a sub, he wasn’t accustomed to stuffing things in people’s mouths, but looking back to Harry, spread and wanton below him, he thought exceptions could be made.

 

Draco leaned down, but Harry didn’t open his mouth obediently when Draco pressed his fingers to it the way he suspected he would for Josh. So Draco leaned down further and bit at his nipple, made sure not to be gentle about it. As expected, Harry let out a surprised shout and Draco used the opportunity to stuff the knickers in. In the next moment something landed with a thump next to the hand holding Draco up.

 

He looked down in surprise, then looked up in shock.

 

That’s when he realized exactly what was happening. Two Dom’s were leaning lazily against the headboard, hands resting over their tented trousers. And their eyes were trained on him. Every last trace of their attention was focused on every minuscule thing Draco did. He suddenly felt very much under evaluation. And what did they want from him? Something to do with the expensive bottle of lube sitting innocently on the bed.

 

Draco had forgotten about the collar around his neck when Harry had led him to this room. Now it felt tight enough to constrict his breathing. Whatever they asked of him, he would deliver, but he wasn’t so sure he’d be able to preform to their standard. He was back to playing the game, punishment was a possibility if he stepped too far out of line or forgot his place. And usually that was a good thing, but now, punishment might be leaving. Punishment might be being forced to watch Harry and not touch him. Punishment might be a blindfold, and missing out on all the shinning potential this night held.

 

He didn’t know, but a part of him wanted to find out. (A part of him _always_ wanted to find out).

 

He picked up the lube.

 

“Turn over Harry, Draco’s going to get you ready for me.”

 

Draco’s eyes went wide, he actually stopped breathing. He was going to finger _Harry Potter._ He almost wanted to do a jig.

 

Instead he focused on _not_ focusing on the way his cock was tingling in anticipation and pushed Harry over onto his stomach (because he can) and straddling his thighs. His _thick_ thighs. And plump arse which was now getting squeezed in Draco’s hands. He dipped his thumbs into Harry’s crack ( _Harry Potter’s arse crack!)_ to spread them and take a look at the rosy, clenching hole in between.

 

Draco felt lightheaded with the heady balance between having Harry spread out beneath him for his own use and being under the microscopic observation of the Doms. He had no idea where his control ended or began, and he was swimming in it.

 

He gave the wrinkled skin another pet then got to work on slicking up. Making sure to be diligent under the eyes of the Doms. He took his time spreading Harry’s arse, and wetting his rim with his index finger and slipping it in just an inch.

 

Opening Harry up took time, and the room was silent but for his moans as Draco rubbed and stretched. Harry was writhing beneath him, unable to stay still even as Draco’s free hand pushed his hip down into the mattress. His hands were clenching in the sheets, his head turning from side to side, his hips wiggling and his legs kicking out in a failing effort to keep quiet.

 

Draco was high on the knowledge that he was effecting Harry in such a way. He got to two fingers and looked up to catch Josh’s eyes, “Another, go a head and play with him a little more. Don’t make it too easy.”

 

Draco smirked, he’d been avoiding Harry’s prostate, now he went right for it. Harry jumped. And then went very still as he moaned, long and loud, and Draco kept up a directed massage, slipping in a third finger.

 

When Harry began blatantly humping the mattress a minute later Draco got a stern, “stop”. Draco sat up to lift his hands and allow Harry to turn over. When he caught the other Harry’'s eyes, he sucked on his own fingers. He was having a great time watching Harry blush when Nate said “Switch”.

 

The implication made Draco whip his eyes over to his Dom, he was smirking, that’s never a good sign. Draco pictured himself laying down as Harry had, so Harry could do to him what Draco and done to Harry. But it didn’t feel right. His self control wasn’t as good as Harry’s, he could tell that obviously just watching the other man. He opened his mouth, but closed it again in hesitation. The scene had obviously begun a while ago, was he still allowed to speak?

 

But Nate was Nate, and his Dom for a reason. “Need your cuffs?”

 

Relieved that their ability to know one another so well translated into group play, Draco nodded. Nate fetched them from his pocket, unshrinking them, then kneed his way to where Draco was still hovering over Harry.

 

Gently, he clasped Draco’s wrists together, then, decidedly less gently, he pushed him down onto his stomach so he was facing the Doms. He felt Harry untangle their legs and take position as Draco had. Nate took his seat back, stretching Draco’s arms out in front go him to hold them down himself.

 

Harry pulled his pants off roughly, scratching as he went.

 

A moment passed where nothing happened, Draco looked up expecting to see Nate looking directly at him, instead he was looking at Josh, then turned to where Harry must have been… and what was that puff of air on his arse? Then Nate nodded and lowered his gaze to meet Draco’s.

 

Looking at Nate always gave him a sense of being under his control, but the normal zing of arousal was overtaken by the shock and pleasure of suddenly having Harry Potter’s tongue in his arse, knickers no where to be seen. Draco clenched his eyes closed and felt his own legs kick out and his arms fight against Nates hands on his wrists, a move that got his forearm pinched red and white.

 

The mixing sensation clashed from different directions and overwhelmed, and as Harry snuck a finger in, Draco let go. He relaxed into the mattress and succumbed to the feeling, allowing it all to wash over him. He twitched as Harry thrust his tongue particularly deep or twisted his fingers, there were two of them now but Draco couldn’t remember that happening. And all the while, Nate watched and corrected him.

 

He realized he was moaning, loud and unsupervised, but that was normal too.

 

And then he was rolling onto his side, head on a pillow and facing Harry, who laid beside him. His lips were red and swollen, his face was messy with lube a saliva, making Draco want to reach out and clean him up. With his tongue. Draco leaned in, stretching his neck, he could feel the heads of their cocks bumping into one another and thought he might be able to reach down with his bound hands. Their mouths were centimetres apart when Nate pulled him back roughly by the hair. “No touching. Harry, be a good boy and hold his wrists still, but no other contact than that. Understand?” He pulled again at Draco’s hair and Draco groaned but nodded.

 

And then Harry’s hands were around his wrists and there was cock at his entrance, pushing in fast and hard. From the look on Harry’s face, the same was happening to him.

 

They got fucked like that, lying close enough to touch but not being allowed to, staring into one another’s eyes, body’s rocking from their Dom’s punishing pace. Harry’s mouth probably still tasted like Draco’s arse, and his eyes were blown to match his swollen lips, his cock jutting out like a hazard. He was flushed and sweaty and Draco drank in the look of him, dragging his eyes down Harry’s body, consuming every detail. Harry was quieter then he was, but pleasure and submission was written all over this face and posture, his teeth were clenched in an effort to keep his moans in.

 

Draco wondered if Harry would come untouched.

 

Draco was lax, drowning in sensation, getting fucked open by Nate’s larger than average penis, feeling full and hot with the friction of it. Harry grounded him and reigned him in by his wrists. And it was a bit of a mind fuck to be Dommed through a sub by his Dom. Thinking about it made him revel in it. And being forced to stare at Harry through a good fucking that _he’d_ prepared him for… well, Draco only lasted a few minutes before breaking the rules.

 

He reached out with his foot slowly, just enough to slide his toes over Harry’s ankle. They got a good five seconds of skin on skin contact, lighting zipping between them, and jostled by the vigorous thrusts while Draco bit his own lip. Then Nate inevitably realized what he was doing.

 

He hooked a hand under Draco’s knee and pulled his leg up and off Harry, holding it up in the air, bent so his ass was more open than before. He deepened his thrust and took advantage of the position, hitting Draco’s prostate every motion forward and sending ripples of pleasure through him. His nails dug into Draco’s thigh, and he bit down hard on Draco’s throat, scraping his teeth against the skin.

 

Draco’s eyes rolled back into his head, his mouth open in a silent scream, he couldn’t _breathe_. He turned his head into the pillow beneath him, unconsciously trying to shield himself from the pleasure. He shook and his ass clenched around Nate’s dick, increasing the intensity while he shot a load right across onto Harry’s stomach. His hands were shaking, wrists jerking in Harry’s grasp, but the other man held fast.

 

As Draco opened his eyes he saw that Harry had come as well, his semen splattered between them. He was disappointed he’d missed it but the feeling didn’t quiet penetrate the haziness that came after a really good scene.

 

The Dom’s weren’t done, though. Nate had let his leg go, shifting to better angle himself into Draco, practically on top of him, and gripping his hip. He was sucking at the stinging bite on Draco’s neck, sending small flares of pain through his fogged mind. It felt like he was using Draco, taking what he wanted without concern for Draco’s feelings and it made Draco want to give it. To roll over and present himself for whatever his Dom desired.

 

Also he wanted to watch as Harry almost fell asleep in his post-orgasmic haze while getting fucked forcefully by Josh.

 

The Dom’s finished up shortly, Josh summoned the duvet and they all tucked in for the night without moving from where they were. Nate undid Draco’s cuffs but Harry never let go of his hands.

 

The Dom’s did their aftercare bit, and they fell asleep like that, Harry and Draco, tucked in together, thoroughly fucked, a little bruised up in Draco’s case, and spunk dripping out of their arses and drying on their stomachs.

 

Draco couldn’t wait for whatever was coming next.


End file.
